Here We Go Again
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: Sequel to Hold Onto Yours. Co-Written with Alyssa4Music4Life. Just when they thought their life was normal, a twist is thrown into their story that could change their lives forever. Is there a way to escape this time around? -Channy-
1. 1

**A.N: **_Here is the long awaited *hehe* sequel to "Hold Onto Yours". It is co-written with Alyssa4Music4Life, she wrote almost this whole chapter, and she gave me the idea for the portion I wrote. She's awesome! If you haven't already, go check out her profile & her stories... they're really good :) I hope you guys like the sequel, we have a wicked-awesome plot planned for you guys, hopefully you'll like it! Review... if not for us, at least for Alyssa??? lol. At least review to tell her that she did an awesome job :)_

_Disclaimer: Alyssa & I do not own Sonny or anything else you guys recognize... Alyssa would agree with me, but she's not here *:(* But she will be next time, of course :) Enjoy & review guys!_

* * *

**Here We Go Again**

SPOV

I laid out in the sun, warming myself, when I heard the door slam. My eyes popped open only to be covered with a blindfold, a rough hand slapped over my face. I screamed, but was over come by the sickly sweet scent I knew so well. Blackness started to surround me…but not before I heard James's evil laugh, cackling my name.

"Sonny…I have you at last."

_NO! _I screamed. No, not now…

"Sonny…Sonny…"

--

"Sonny…Sonny!"

Chad shook my arm. I opened my eyes with a gasp, breathing heavily. I stared up at the familiar ceiling I knew so well and took a deep breath.

"Sonny," Chad murmured. "Are you all right?"

He had propped himself up on one arm, the blanket of our bed down by his waist. He wore no shirt. It was moments like these that I liked waking up in the middle of the night…though, I normally didn't.

I reached over and turned on the light. "Yeah," I muttered to his question. "I'm fine." Instinctively, my hand traveled to my swollen stomach. Chad covered my hand with his and entwined our fingers.

"How's baby?" he asked quietly, rubbing my stomach gently.

"Fine." I was a bit breathless. Rubbing my eyes, I glanced at the clock.

**4:05 **flashed back at me. I groaned. "Not again…I'm sorry, Chad, I…" I trailed off and shook my head.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Chad moved his hand to my cheek and stroked it gently. "It happens…"

"Five nights in a row?" was my bitter reply.

Chad let out a sigh. "Well, maybe its just because…well, you know, we're so close…" he glanced at my stomach and sighed again. "I'll bet its normal."

"It's the same thing every time though," I whispered. "Every single dream so far…it's like a warning, it feels so real, Chad…" I shuddered. Chad reached over and pulled me in a hug, tucking my head under his chin.

"Shh, it's fine, Sonny," he whispered.

I closed my eyes and sighed. My heart began to slow down. I reached over and flipped off the light. Chad held up the sheets and I cuddled, uncomfortably, against him.

"This was so much easier five months ago," I grumbled, rolling over. Chad laughed lightly.

"I agree…now go to sleep, Son-Beam. It's all right."

I trusted him and kissed his cheek. "All right...but that means you too."

He tenderly kissed my lips. "Deal."

I smiled, yawned and soon fell back into a deep sleep, Chad holding me close to his body.

--

The next morning I woke up to Chad singing in the shower. I rolled over and yawned before slowly pulling my chubby little body out of bed. I banged on the door.

"Chad, hurry up," I whined. "I gotta pee."

"Again?" he called. "Oh, and good morning!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I'll use the guest bathroom. See you at breakfast." Seriously, sometimes it felt like we were living in two different houses, or hotel rooms.

I sighed as I made my way down the small hall, whistling softly under my breath, smiling as I rubbed my hand across my belly and thinking of the baby that I'd be able to hold, to cuddle with, to care for, to _love_ in just a few months. It seemed almost surreal - like this was all a dream that I was going to wake up from at any moment.

Having relieved myself, I headed over to the kitchen, a smile still firmly in place as I pulled a plate down, having to stand on my tiptoes just to be able to reach (not an easy task, no thanks to my swollen stomach). Biting my lip as I pulled open the fridge's door, I grabbed the ketchup bottle and a box of pancake mix, which was sounding oddly good at the moment. Hey, I can't control my cravings now, can I?

Continuing to whistle, I poured the mix into the pan, flipping the now almost-formed pancake over so it could cook the other side.

Quickly so they wouldn't be burned, I flipped them onto the plate and grabbed the ketchup bottle, making my way over to the table, smiling happily to myself, trying to push my dream to the back of my mind. The nightmare still swam around my thoughts, but not so much as they had the first night. It was becoming a regular thing now, and I was a little concerned but not so much as to constantly worry on it/

Seating myself, I popped the lid off, pouring the ketchup until I could barely see the pancakes, and then hungrily dug in, my craving satisfied for now.

A yawn drew my attention away from my ketchup-soaked pancakes and to the stairs, where Chad was making his way over to me, stretching.

"Hey honey..." He stopped, his gaze flickering to my plate, before he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "_What_ are you eating? Or... never mind, I don't think I want to know." He muttered the last part mostly to himself, but I still managed to catch it. With a smirk, I stood, plate in hand, and made my way over to him.

"Isn't it just _delicious_?" I grinned as I held the plate under his nose, letting him catch a whiff of it and smiling innocently. Chad groaned, pulling back slightly at the smell, only dropping his smile for a few seconds (not that he could control it, however, because it really did smell bad).

"Ok, Sonshine, you know I love you, but... I don't love ketchup pancakes, so..." He dodged the plate, easily manuvering around it, before grabbing a box of cereal, opening the package, and pouring some into his mouth. I wrinkled my nose, shaking my head disapprovingly as I washed my plate.

"You eat so gross." I commented randomly, and he motioned towards the plate.

"And you don't?" Was his oh-so-clever reply. I rolled my eyes, chuckling as I dried the plate.

"At least I have an excuse," I replied, "I'm eating for two." I surveyed him, holding back my laughter. "And you... well, you must be eating for four."

"No," He responded, eyeing me, "I'm only eating for three."


	2. 2

**A.N: **_Hey guys :) Alyssa wrote ALL of this chapter, it's awesome, isn't it? I only wrote the paragraph at the end, so I really can't take any credit for the awesome-ness of this chapter! Isn't it awesome? She is waayy too good at this! Review please :)_

_Disclaimer: Alyssa & I do not own Sonny.... or at least if we do, we're not aware of it! If we do own Sonny, however, there will be major Channy in the episodes (who votes we own SWAC?? lol) Enjoy ppls :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

CPOV

"Mr. Cooper, Mr. Cooper!"

Ugh. Isn't there anywhere I can go without the paparazzi swarming me?

I pushed up the sunglasses on my face and pushed my way through the crowd, trying to hold onto the paper bag from the market. A ton of men with cameras were crowding me, all shouting different questions, most of which were full of bull.

"Cooper, Cooper, is it true that you were spotted with Tawni Hart the other night?!"

"Is it true that Sonny isn't really carrying your child?"

"Mr. Cooper, is it true that an old enemy has just been released from prison and is still working to track you down?"

Now, that one got me, but I simply replied 'Excuse me, no comment," until I reached the car. I clambered inside and leaned back with a groan. "Drive," I muttered to the driver, pulling off my glasses and sighing.

My phone vibrated. "This is Chad," I answered.

"Hello, Chad."

That voice. The slightly husky, masculine voice. It turned my insides to ice. I clenched my jaw and tried not to panic. My mind whirled as I tried to think up a reply.

"James. What do you want?"

--

SPOV

I yawned and turned the page of the book I was reading. 'Parenting: The First Year.' Chad bought it for me. He was taking this baby thing to a whole new level. I think he was more nervous than excited about our baby at times. Our bookshelf had three whole shelves full of baby books, pregnancy and (ugh) birth. Joy. The one thing I was not looking forward to. That..and changing diapers. But that's why they invented husbands. (Snicker, snicker)

I placed the book down and rubbed my stomach. "Hi, baby," I murmured. "Aren't you excited to be here? Only two more weeks."

The baby moved and I leaned back, sighing.

Suddenly, the door banged open. "Sonny!"

Chad blew in faster than a hurricane, stopping in front of me and grabbing me up from the couch. He pulled me close.

"Sonny, are you all right?" he murmured. "It's okay…I'm here."

I pulled back slightly. "Chad…" My voice was muffled against his shirt. "Chad..Chad, your squishing me and Junior…and I CAN'T BREATHE."

"Oh…sorry." He let me go and I let out a breath. "Sorry," he repeated, running a hand through his hair, his face taking on a hint of red. "I just…It's so close I get nervous."

I stared at him intently. His blue eyes refused to meet mine, his shoe nervously scuffing the carpet.

He was lying.

"You're lying," I accused. His eyes widened.

"No I'm not," he said, trying to sound innocent. He pulled me closer and kissed my neck. "You're being paranoid Sonshine," he murmured.

"And now you're trying to seduce me," I added, pulling away. He grinned the smile he always used to use when we were on our honeymoon.

"Is it working?"

I resisted the urge to slap him. Hard. Instead, I turned heel and walked away, grabbing the book along the way. "Fine, whatever." I slammed the book down on the dining table and opened up the refrigerator. Chad followed me as I angrily pulled out the hot fudge and a pickle.

"Sonny, don't be like that," he begged lightly. I felt his hand on my back. I pushed it away and grabbed my food, marching upstairs. Chad followed me and held the door open before I slammed it in his face.

"Don't be like that," he repeated.

I spun around. "Oh yeah? Then stop lying to me! What is wrong?"

He tried the innocent thing again. "Nothing, Sons-"

"Call me Sonshine and you are sleeping on the couch tonight, Mister Chad Dylan _Cooper_!"

Honestly, I didn't mean to scream.

Chad flinched and bit his lip, looking down. He suddenly looked like a very young boy, with his hair hanging in his sad eyes and his face drooping.

I felt my anger melt away. "Chad…I'm sorry," I whispered, feeling majorly guilty at the fact that I'd screamed at him for, really, nothing. "I... I'm just sorry." I replied softly, stepping into the bedroom and sighing. "I guess these hormones are really taking control." I laughed quietly, hoping Chad would let me shrug it off. Thankfully, he just sat down beside me, rubbing my back gently. Sometimes he made me feel so guilty with how forgiving he was. And yes, Chad Dylan Cooper can be forgiving, even if it's unbelievable for some of you.

"It's okay, Son-beam. Why don't you get some rest?" He offered instead, obviously letting my actions slide, for now. I nodded gratefully as I pulled the covers over myself, staring at the sheets as he flicked the lights off, his eyes staying on me. I didn't miss his soft sigh, his lingering gaze, before the room was enveloped in darkness.

I wound the sheet through my hands, letting the soft sigh escape from my lips.

Who knew that pregnancy was such an roller coaster?


End file.
